Nothing to worry about
by JarrettorForever
Summary: Jasmine is at home, not talking to anyone since days. Nobody knows, what's wrong and as Garrett goes to her house and tries to find out, something unexpected happen between the two. What'll happen? Jarrett One Shot! :D I own nothing! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new IDDI One Shot for you! :D**

**I wanted to write a new one and am just going to do it now! :D**

**This time, it's Jarrett and it's sadly not that long, but hopefully good! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy it and leave also hopefully a review! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine is at home, not talking to anyone since days. Nobody knows, what's wrong and as Garrett goes to her house and tries to find out, something unexpected happen between the two. What'll happen?**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

I was just on my way to Jasmine's house, to pay her a visit.

She wasn't in school since days and also didn't write the whole group a SMS.

Delia, Lindy and Logan actually asked me, if they should come with me but I wanted to talk to Jasmine alone.

I knew, that she would at least talk to me, since her friendship got a lot stronger over the time in High School.

I also kinda had a crush on her now but that was a completely different subject.

I was on my way to her, to help her and to find out what's wrong. Not to suffer over my love for her.

We already also tried to call her mom and she just said, that Jasmine was sick.

Well, but if Jasmine would be sick, she would've at least written back.

There had to be more and I was going to find out, what.

I sighed and walked up to Jasmine's house, ringing the doorbell.

Jasmine's mom opened the door and looked a bit stressed but not really surprised at me.

''You're here to talk to Jasmine?'' She simply asked me and I nodded.

Why else should I be here at the moment?

I had nothing against Jasmine's family but Jasmine was my best friend and the girl, I really liked and I was only here because of her.

''She's upstairs in her room. Maybe you can talk some sense in to her.'' She added and then let me aside.

I told her, ''Thank you.'' and then walked upstairs.

I would've found her room, being blind, so many times I was here.

As soon as I arrived there, I knocked three times.

I heard a groan from inside and then Jasmine crying, ''Mom, leave me alone!''

I rolled my eyes at her crying and just opened the door.

''Last time I checked, I wasn't your mom.'' I replied and Jasmine's red puffy eyes went wide.

What was wrong with her? Why did she cry?

Jasmine sighed, put her knees up to her chest and asked, sounding a bit mad, ''What are you doing here?''

I rolled my eyes, walked up to her and sat down to her, on her bed.

''We're all really concerned about you. Why aren't you coming to school and why aren't you answering to any of our SMS? Jaz, we want to know , what's wrong!'' I exclaimed, kinda frustrated.

It really wasn't easy to be in love with Jasmine, because she could be so stubborn.

Jasmine sighed and replied, ''I don't want to talk about it.''

I rolled my eyes at her.

''Well, but you have to eventually, Jasmine. We're all really concerned about you. I am really concerned about you.'' I stated and Jasmine looked at me, with a shocked expression.

What was so shocking at that?

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Well, but you have to eventually, Jasmine. We're all really concerned about you. I am really concerned about you.'' He stated and I looked at him, with a shocked expression.

Garrett was really concerned about me? Wow.

I meant, sure he was. He was my best friend.

Should I really tell him what was wrong? I didn't know.

I was afraid, because it was mainly about him and I was afraid, to loose his friendship.

The truth was, the problem was that I'm in love with him.

Okay, that sounded totally stupid but I couldn't be around him anymore, without the urge to kiss him or finally tell him my feelings.

''Why do you guys even want me still in the group? I'm destroying the group dynamics with my behavior.'' I asked him.

I really meant it. I was acting totally weird, even before I locked myself in at home.

The only one, who knew was my mom and since she knew my overdramatic personality and the fact, that I would fight until she let me stay at home, she just let me.

''You're not destroying anything, Jaz. You just have to tell us what's wrong!'' Garrett exclaimed and I groaned.

Why couldn't he just go?

Well, maybe I could tell him half of the truth.

''You want to know, why I'm not going out?'' I asked him and Garrett nodded. ''Because I'm in love and this does destroy the group dynamic.''

Garrett looked at me confused and then suddenly his eyes went wide.

''You're in love with Logan?!'' He questioned me in shock and I looked in shock back.

He didn't really think, that I was in love with Logan.

He also seemed hurt. Did he like me, too?

''I mean, it's no big deal, Jaz. Logan wo-'' He started but I cut him off, by planting my lips on his.

He totally got it wrong and I was showing him the truth.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and Garrett also kissed back.

It was to good to be true and I sighed against his lips.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, I told him, ''No, silly. I'm in love with you.''

Garrett's eyes went wide, but then he smiled and brought his lips to mine again.

Right before they were touching, he replied , ''Good. Because I feel the same.''

Then he kissed me again and I kissed back, happily and the kiss felt as amazing as the last.

He felt the same. He felt the same. Oh my god!

As we broke apart, Garrett chuckled and told me, ''Told ya, that you should've just told us. You don't have anything to worry about, Jaz.''

I couldn't help but chuckle , too and playfully punched his shoulder.

Garrett was right. I didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

**Okay that was totally overdramatic and also kinda OOC but I still hope that you liked it! :D**


End file.
